Final fantasy XII La sombra de la guerra
by The digital fox
Summary: Historia alterna en la cual la guerra a devastado ivalice en el 7 personaje scon distintos objectivos intentan para la guerra ya que a causado dolor en mucho de ellos haci se envarca en una aventura para para la guerra cada uno con un destino distinto.
1. Prologo

Si esta es mi segunda historia pensé que solo llegaría a una que esta en proceso bueno pronto subiré los siguientes capítulos de la historia de digimon.

Bueno hoy traigo otra historia esta basada en el mundo de final fantasy xii , esta historia tiene que ver con 4 personajes que buscan un forma de parar la guerra entre los dos reinos que habitan dalmasca. La historia inicia cuando a causa de las guerras entre los bandos muchos de los bosques han sido arrasados y destruidos por lo cual las viera que viven en el escuchan el sufrimiento de los arboles envían a una de ellas a que encuentre ayuda sobre como parar la guerra pero ella odia a los humanos a pesar de eso es enviada a rabanastre a contactar con un humano el único en ser aceptado en la aldea por haber ayudado a defender el bosque muchas veces.

Durante el camino se encontrara con personajes con los que tendrá peleas , conflictos, desconfianza y demás cosas los cuales empeoraran o cambiaran la opinión sobre los humanos y el destino de los bosque de dalmasca y encontrar el origen de esta guerra y eliminarlo.

Bueno este es el prologo pronto subiré los capítulos antes de que pierda el intenet xd saludos.


	2. Capitulo 1

Ok Bueno lo primero no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes, lugares , elementos, titulo, armas y todo lo demás esto es propiedad de square enix. ( este capitulo ya lo había subido con anterioridad pero lo leí Y era un mierda por eso eh echo uno mejor y mas detallado y largo eh aquí lo que debió ser el primer capitulo ) disfrútelo.

**FINAL FANTASY XII LA ZOMBRA DE LA GUERRA**

**Capitulo 1 **

Durante varios años la guerra había amenazado las ciudades 2 reinos tratando de apoderarse de del dominio completo de Ivalice , durante estos 2 años los 2 ejércitos han batallado y muchas vidas han sido borradas del mundo pero esto a su paso a casado la destrucción de familias ,hogares ,regiones enteras y grandes bosque llenos de vida y de criaturas que han muerto sin siquiera saber por que la guerra había caudado grandes daños a muchas personas tanto que ya no podía confiarse casi en nadie en un mundo que ahora era de supervivencia.

Algunas regiones como ozome plain eran común ver soldados caminar y entrenando para el combate la zona que antes pertenecía a las criaturas ahora era un campamento de guerra mas de los muchos que habían en muchas zonas estratégicas por si a caso.

Pero había un punto estratégico en que nunca se pudo colocar un campamento y era la selva de golmore que estaba protegida por la por la viera patriarca que no dejaba avanzar a ningún humano por ella ya que querían destruirla como muchas otros bosques , en medio de esta selva se encontraba la aldea de Elt allí Vivian la raza de las vieras quienes eran las únicas que no se involucraban en la guerra pero las afectaba en medio de la pequeña villa un grupo de vieras se reunieron para presenciar las palabras de la viera patriarca quien tenia un importante aviso que dar.

**ALDEA ELT **

Patriarca : ``compañeras vieras la guerra en el mundo exterior esta destrozando los bosques cercanos y muchos arboles y seres vivos están muriendo sin consideración alguna y la razón es que la guerra no para por eso e decidido enviar a un de nosotras con un humano para que la ayude a erradicar el problema de raíz´´.

Muchas de las vieras comenzaron a hablar en voz baja algunas sorprendidas otras parecían felices por alguna extraña razón.

Patriarca : ``silencio e decido enviar a Linge para contactar al humano el cual es el unció que se a preocupado y ayudo por el salvar los bosque y que la guerra termine, linge por favor acércate.

De el grupo de vieras que se encontraba se abrió paso una de ellas tenia su pelo plateado y brillante como el cristal usaba una armadura blanca en la parte del pecho que cubría casi toda su parte delantera y oscura en la parte de su cintura hasta sus pies y sus ojos eran de color azul claro. ( una armadura parecida a la de fran)

Linge se acerco a la patriarca ella estaba confundida por la decisión de ella ya que todas en la aldea sabían que ella tenia odio a los humanos.

Patriarca : ``linge toma este arco es el arco mas sofisticado que hemos creado en la aldea tómalo te ayudara en tu viaje ´´

Linge tomando el arco : ``¿patriarca puedo hacerle una pregunta?´´

Patriarca : ``adelante ´´

Linge : ``¿Por qué me envías a mi sabes que odio a los humanos? ellos solo causan destrucción en el mundo ´´

Patriarca : ``linge ya sabrás la respuesta de esta decisión a su tiempo quizás no lo entiendas ahora pero ya lo a harás , pero no te dejes guiar por tu odio en los humanos existen excepciones no todos son unos mostros cuando llegues a la ciudad de rabanastre deberás contactar con un humano el es el único en ser aceptado en esta aldea y te ayudara a encontrar un forma de parar esta guerra´´.

Linge quiso protestar ella no creía en humanos distintos para ella todos eran los mismo pero fue decisión de la patriarca ella no podía negarse a la que la habían elegido.

La patriarca regreso a su trono y las vieras volvieron a sus labores por su parte linge se prepararo para ir a su viaje equipando el arco algunas pociones y otros objetos de valor luego de eso se despidió de las demás vieras y salió a golmore jungle.

Luego de una gran caminata llego hasta la cuidad de rabanastre la cual había perdido su brillo y en canto a causa de la guerra muchas calles están en mal estado al igual que edificios ahora están viejos y sucios las calles están poblados de humanos y muchas otras razas , la mayoría de los negocios como la armería estaba lleno ya que la guerra obligaba a llevar siempre un arma ya que ir desarmado era fatal para cualquiera ,las calles también estaban custodiadas por guardias todo parecía una especie de cárcel en vez de una ciudad.

Linge se abrió paso hasta llegar a uno de los puentes de la ciudad y tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar viendo la población pasar y pasar de un lado a otro.

Linge ¨_por que estoy aquí detesto este lugar solo hay desgracia en sus calles la mayoría de los que están aquí se le puede ver su tristeza en sus cara incluso los mongoles que parecen felices siempre claro ellos están asi por convivir con los humanos ellos tarde o temprano terminan dañado todo_ _alrededor ….. rayos estoy cansada de esperar por que no llega es est…¨_

¿? : ``disculpa eres linge ´´

Linge volteo : ``por fin eres….´´

Tyler : ``soy el amigo de las vieras tu debes ser linge yo soy Tyler un placer´´ estrechando su mano.

Linge se levanto y puso cara de enojada : `` tu eres el humano cierto será mejor que no me agás enojar se que tengo que trabajar con tigo humano peor no soportare tu estupideces comprendes y ¿no tienes nada mas extraño que ponerte verdad?´´

Tyler estaba vestido con un pantalón oscuro con varios trozos de armadura pegados a el en sus sintura lleva una especie de cinturón con varias cosas acopladas a el y una tira roja a su alrededor ,lleva una camisa y una chaqueta en sima y un capa que cubría todo su cuerpo junto a un sombrero de vaquero y por ultimo su cara esta cubierta solo dejando ver sus ojos verdes y parte de su cabello rubio y sus manos que eran guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos y con un parte metálica en sima .

Tyler parecía sonreír debajo de su mascara : ``es cierto odia a los humanos tal y como me dijeron ´´

Linge : ``bien quede vemos hacer primero entre mas rápido me a aleje de los humanos será mejor ´´

Tyler : ``bien primero debemos ir a la taberna que esta cerca de aquí allí debo encontrarme con alguien que tiene información para nosotros´´

Linge : `` y por que eh de confiar en ti humano ´´

Tyler : `` por dos razones soy amigo de las vieras y estas sola en esta ciudad´´

Linge quiso protestar pero tenia razón así que acepto y ambos fueron camino a la taberna de rabanastre.

**RABANASTRE/TABERNA **

Mientras Tyler y linge se dirigían a entrar a la taberna Tyler noto aun soldado llevar consigo a un pequeño conejo de gizas plain enjaulado se veía muy maltratado y si algo que no le gustaba a Tyler era el maltrato a otros ``Linge podrías esperarme adentro debo encargarme de algo´´ .

Linge : ``date prisa ´´ dijo entrando a la taberna.

Tyler siguió al guardia sin que este lo viera esta hasta llegar al barrio bajo una pequeña tienda y vendió el pequeño conejo cuando el guardia se retiro Tyler quiso investigar que era esa tienda y se acerco haber que era se sorprendió cuando cio muchos conejos enjaulado y otros animales todos muy mal heridos vio que un seeq llevaba a una chica que se resistía contra su voluntad la chica tenia el pelo oscuro y llevaba una especie de armadura y una funda de una larga espada y un símbolo en su espalda en forma de /), Tyler se apresuro y entro en la tienda rompiendo la puerta el seeq se alerto rápidamente de su presencia y intento atacarlo dejando a la chica en el suelo pero Tyler saco una espada cubierta por su capa que estaba en su cintura por la parte de su espalda con rápido movimiento el seep quedo en piso con un brazo menos Tyler le había cortado el brazo con la espada esta la guardo de nuevo y fue hasta la chica.

Tyler : ``estas bien ´´

¿? : ``si gracias quien eres tu ´´

Tyler : `` oh mi nombre es Tyler ´´

Rina : `` oh mucho gusto mi nombre es Rina dime que haces aquí´´

Tyler creo que eso te lo pregunto yo no ´´

Rina : ``si es cierto estoy aquí para llevar a un lugar seguro a estos animales con la guerra los soldados lo capturan y los obligan a pelear con fieras contras la que no tiene oportunidad es horrible lo que hacen algunos por dinero´´

Tyler : `` ni que lo digas vamos saquémoslo de aquí ´´

¿? : `` no tan rápido ´´

Tyler volteo a ver a un grupo de seeq enfrente de ellos: ``ahora pagaran lo que le hicieron a mi hermano ´´

Tyler saco su espada y dio una extra a Rina ambos listo para luchar.

**Rabanastre / Taberna**

Linge se sentó en una de las mesas y pido algo de beber ya había pasado 10 minutos desde que Tyler se había marchado ¨_donde rayos se metió este tonto que cree que lo siguiere todo el tiempo mas le vale aparecer pronto ¨ _ ella rompió su pensamiento para mirar que el tabernero peleaba con un extraño hombre con armadura y una gran espada en su espalda y de cabello rubio largo.

Tabernero :`` ya te dije si no me pagas pronto no te dejare entrar aquí ´´

¿? : ``Oh vamos solo por hoy mañana te pagare lo juro ´´

Tabernero : ``de que sirve la palabra de un ladrón ´´

¿? : ``Oye no me insulte solo tomo lo que me pertenece cuando un cliente no me recompensa debidamente´´

Tabernero : `` si claro pero si no me pagas mañana no entras aquí entiendes rizos de oro´´

¿? Enojado : ``ya no me llames así te pagare cuando reciba la paga de hoy vale tonto sin cerebro´´

Tabernero :`` no tendré cerebro pero si dinero ´´

Linge : ``del dinero solo viven los humanos ´´

Tabernero confundido : ``eh ´´

¿? : ``VES LA SEÑORITA TIEN RAZON ´´

De repente el sujeto d ella armadura se puso enfrente de linge.

¿? : ``Hola preciosa quieres un trago ´´

Linge : ``esfúmate humano no quiero verte´´

¿? : ``Eh o si no había notado que eras un viera un así eres muy hermosa que dices un trago ´´

Linge enojada tomo una jarra y la echo en la cara del sujeto lo cual toda la taberna vio y comenzaron a reírse de el .

¿? : `` OYE CONEJA QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACERME ESTO ´´ Gritando

Linge se levanto también enojada : ``ASI Y QUE ERES TU UN SUPER HUMANO SOLO ERES UNO MAS ASI QUE SARA MEJOR QUE TE VALLAS O TE ATRAVESARE CON UNA MIS FLECHAS´´

¿? : ``ASI QUISIERA VER LO ´´

Tabernero enojado :`` BASTA LOS DOS TOP SERA MEJOR QUE TE CARMES O TE SACO VE Y SUBE ALA PARTE ALTA DE LA TABERNA AHORA´´

¿? : `` Ya nos veremos coneja ´´

Linge reprimió el deseo de destruirlo y se sentó de nuevo a esperar a Tyler mientras Top se sentó en la parte alta de la taberna al parecer esperaba un cliente.

RABANASTRE /BARRIO BAJO

Una gran explosión y so temblar el piso y a sus habitantes uno de los negocios del lugar estallo con una fuerte explosión dejando todo ardiendo en llamas.

Tyler : ``valla estuvo cerca´´

Rina subiendo los animales a una carreta : ``si pero logramos salvar a estos pobres animales ahora los llevaremos a un lugar seguro´´

Tyler : ``llevaremos´´

Rina :``pertenezco a una organización que se encarga de ayudar a los animales afectados por la guerra cuyo hogares han sido destruidos´´

Tyler : ``es impresionante yo estoy algo parecido busco ayuda para intentar terminar la guerra´´

Rina :`` oh y que eres mercenario o algo así ´´

Tyler :``no solo soy alguien que le gusta la paz sueño con un mundo sin guerra y que todas las raza vivan sin odio pero parece que nunca llegara a ser ´´

Rina :`` no te rindas ese es tu sueño intenta alcanzarlo como yo eh pertenecer a la organización de protección animal de isvalis ´´

Tyler : ``muy bien por cierto eres muy buena con la espada donde lo aprendiste ´´

Rina : `` mi padre el era soldado y me enseño a usarla pero fue llamado a la guerra y murió hace 3 años ´´dijo triste.

Tyler : `` ho lo lamento se lo que se siente´´

Rina alegre : `` o no te preocupes y tu dime como rayos hiciste eso explosión fue increíble´´

Tyler : `` o eso es un poco de magia negrea es todo o no recordé que me esperan dios debe estar furiosa bueno fue un placer ayudar espero verte en mi camino adiós ´´

Rina :``espera toma este conejo no quiere ir con los otros parece que te tomo cariño digo si quieres quedártelo no es que quiera darte e buens que….´´

Tyler : `no te preocupes yo cuidare de el ´´tomando el conejo este parecía reaccionar feliz.

Rina : ``bueno adiós Tyler espero verte pronto ´´dijo marchándose.

Tyler : ``bueno amigo es hora de irnos´´. Dijo buscando la salida de los barrios bajos.

**RABANASTRE/TABERNA**

Tyler entro con el pequeño conejo y fue hasta donde estaba linge sentada.

Linge enojada : ``por fin llegas ya me iba a ir ´´

Tyler : oh vamos s¡ eres mi cita como te dejaría esperando´´ dijo en tono de broma.

Linge con cara de muerte : ``será mejor que no sigas con tus bromas´´ dijo lentamente

Tyler : ``oh vamos no tienes sentido del humor, bueno es hora de curar amiguita´´

Linge : ``con quien hablas´´

Tyle subió al conejo en la mesa : ``es un conejo de gizas plain suelen vivir hay en época de sequia´´

Linge ``…´´

Tyler : `` lo encontré en un tienda en el barrio bajo lo usaban como carnada para diversión´´

Linge : `` clásico de los humanos se aprovechan de las especies mas débiles´´

Tyler : ``tienes razón pero no todos somos tan horribles´´

Linge :`` lo dices por ti me imagino ´´

Tyler : ``no en ese lugar conocí a una chica que quería darles un lugar seguro ella es una buena persona no es como la mayoría´´ dijo mientras curaba al conejo.

Linge : ``supongo ´´

Tyler : ``bien ya esta amiguita estas mejor ´´ el conejo respondió saltando de un lado a otro.

Linge : ``parece que gustan los animales es raro ver humanos no estén interesados en humanos´´

Tyler : `` yo considero a todas especies amiga somos seres vivos en un mundo todos somos parte de algo en fin muchos me consideran raro pero yo considero a los animales como una familia para mi ´´

Linge estaba sorprendida aun que lo oculto en su vida jamás había oído hablar así de un humano. Pero aun falta mucho para convencer a la viera.

Tyler : `` bien es hora de volver al trabajo veamos donde esta ah haya esta mi contacto vamos´´ levantadose linge lo siguió.

Tyler fue hasta un hombre sentado en la parte superior de la taberna.

Tyler : ``tu debes ser top cierto el mercenario ´´

Top se levanto y cuando miro a Tyler vio a linge.

``TU ´´ Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tyler :``que ya se conocían´´

Linge : ``por desgracia´´

Top : `` vamos coneja de mal genio ´´

Linge enojada :```como ´´Tyler la paro de que lo golpeara.

Tyler : ``espera tienes la información que te pedí´´

Top : ``si asi es un mapa detallado de las minas de ozome plain con la posición de todos los guardias y coas a importante todo por 40.000 giles´´

Tyler : `` bien toma ´´lanzado un bolsa de monedas en la mesa ´´

Top :``bien es un placer a ser negocios con tigo ´´ tomado la bolsa y entregando el mapa a Tyler.

Tyler : ``eh oído que eres bueno en la lucha dime nos prestarías tus servicios en la minas te pagare 10.000 giles cada vez que te necesitemos que te parece´´

Top :`` lo siento pero ahora tengo otros asuntos pendientes ´´

Linge :`` de cualquier forma no queremos tu presencia aquí ´´

TOP :``OH expresas tus sentimientos por mi que lindo ´´

Linge enojada ; ``AHORA SI ´´

Tyler :``espera linge cálmate ´´ sujetándola

Linge : ``quita tus manos de mi humano´´ lanzándolo al piso y sacando su arco apuntando a top ``ahora quien es una coneja´´

Top :``jeje dispara ´´

Linge : ``tu lo pediste ´´lanzado la flecha contra el pero sorpresivamente la sujeto considerando la distancia tan corta `` que ´´ dijo en confusión.

Top : ``no subestimes a un mercenario´´

Tabernero :``YA ESOTY ALTO DIJE QUE NO MAS PELEAS FUERA´´

Top :``oh espera mira tengo para pagarte´´

Tabernero :`` en ese caso ven conmigo ´´dijo con una sonrisa´.

Top : ``adiós coneja´´

Linge enojada : ``ya veras canario raro te desplumare algún día ´´

Tyler se levanto adolorido el conejo saltando en sus pies : ``au no tienes que ser tan ruda´´

Linge : ``…´´

Tyler : ``bueno ya tenemos el mapa ahora debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche ´´

Linge y el salieron de la taberna dejando a top gozar de su dinero.

**RABANASTRE/POSADERA**

Posadero :``bien 2 habitaciones son 50 gill por cada una´´

Linge :``¿gill? ´

Tyler : ``es dinero tenga 100 gill ´´

Posadero muy bien que disfrute su estancia.

Mientras Tyler y linge caminaban por el pasillo Tyler parecía tener algo de fiebre y tosía mucho un que el se comportar como fuera normal y linge no desaprovecho la o oportunidad para decirle lo mejor que eran las vieras en frente de los humanos.

Linge : ``ja las vieras nunca nos enfermamos y si lo hacemos nos curamos rápido a diferencia de los humanos nosotras tenemos el mas vida que ustedes´´.

Tyler por primera vez se quedo en silencio y entro a su cuarto no sin decir buenas noches a linge, esto confundió a linge pero no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo su camino a su habitación.

Mientras

**OZOME PLAIN**

Rina era acompañada de un amigo de la infancia llamado hiro quien llevava la carreta con los animales para ser atendidos en su campamento ubicado en ozome plain cerca del la antra a golmore jumgle.

Para su sorpresa ambos vieron una cortina de humo salir de entre las rocas y corrieron aver que pasaba la sorpresa el campamento esta hardiendo en llams y todos muertos era obiamente un ataque de soldados todos estaban en piso sin moverse rina corrió asi el que era como su padre que estaba gravemente herido.

Rina : `` Conis que paso quien hizo esto ´´

Conis : ``fuer…..ron e-llos- los sol-dados deves deves irte rápido vo-veran pronto vete rápido logramos live-rrar a los animales en golmore rápido…´´ en ese momento murió.

Rina :`` conis conis CONIS ´´´grito y comenso a llorar hiro se apresuro y trato de levantarla.

Hiro :``vamos rina tenemos que irnos rápido los soldados vienen´´

RIna : ``no quiero dejarlo aquí ´´

Hiro : ``rina por favor el hubiera querido que te fueras el no quería a que nada te sucediera ahora ven ´´

Hiro por fin la había levanto y corrieron hasta la carreta con los animales y se alejaron lo mas posible del hay mientras lo hacían rina veía como otra vez su hogar era arrasado por culpa de la guerra.

Fin del capitulo


	3. Capitulo 2

Ok Bueno lo primero no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes, lugares , elementos, titulo, armas y todo lo demás esto es propiedad de square enix. ( este capitulo ya lo había subido con anterioridad pero lo leí Y era un mierda por eso eh echo uno mejor y mas detallado y largo eh aquí lo que debió ser el primer capitulo ) disfrútelo.

**FINAL FANTASY XII LA ZOMBRA DE LA GUERRA**

**Capitulo 1 **

Durante varios años la guerra había amenazado las ciudades 2 reinos tratando de apoderarse de del dominio completo de Ivalice , durante estos 7 años los 2 ejércitos han batallado y muchas vidas han sido borradas del mundo pero esto a su paso a casado la destrucción de familias ,hogares ,regiones enteras y grandes bosque llenos de vida y de criaturas que han muerto sin siquiera saber por que la guerra había caudado grandes daños a muchas personas tanto que ya no podía confiarse casi en nadie en un mundo que ahora era de supervivencia.

Algunas regiones como ozome plain eran común ver soldados caminar y entrenando para el combate la zona que antes pertenecía a las criaturas ahora era un campamento de guerra mas de los muchos que habían en muchas zonas estratégicas por si a caso.

Pero había un punto estratégico en que nunca se pudo colocar un campamento y era la selva de golmore que estaba protegida por la por la viera patriarca que no dejaba avanzar a ningún humano por ella ya que querían destruirla como muchas otros bosques , en medio de esta selva se encontraba la aldea de Elt allí Vivian la raza de las vieras quienes eran las únicas que no se involucraban en la guerra pero las afectaba en medio de la pequeña villa un grupo de vieras se reunieron para presenciar las palabras de la viera patriarca quien tenia un importante aviso que dar.

**ALDEA ELT **

Patriarca : ``compañeras vieras la guerra en el mundo exterior esta destrozando los bosques cercanos y muchos arboles y seres vivos están muriendo sin consideración alguna y la razón es que la guerra no para por eso e decidido enviar a un de nosotras con un humano para que la ayude a erradicar el problema de raíz´´.

Muchas de las vieras comenzaron a hablar en voz baja algunas sorprendidas otras parecían felices por alguna extraña razón.

Patriarca : ``silencio e decido enviar a Linge para contactar al humano el cual es el unció que se a preocupado y ayudo por el salvar los bosque y que la guerra termine, linge por favor acércate.

De el grupo de vieras que se encontraba se abrió paso una de ellas tenia su pelo plateado y brillante como el cristal usaba una armadura blanca en la parte del pecho que cubría casi toda su parte delantera y oscura en la parte de su cintura hasta sus pies y sus ojos eran de color azul claro. ( una armadura parecida a la de fran)

Linge se acerco a la patriarca ella estaba confundida por la decisión de ella ya que todas en la aldea sabían que ella tenia odio a los humanos.

Patriarca : ``linge toma este arco es el arco mas sofisticado que hemos creado en la aldea tómalo te ayudara en tu viaje ´´

Linge tomando el arco : ``¿patriarca puedo hacerle una pregunta?´´

Patriarca : ``adelante ´´

Linge : ``¿Por qué me envías a mi sabes que odio a los humanos? ellos solo causan destrucción en el mundo ´´

Patriarca : ``linge ya sabrás la respuesta de esta decisión a su tiempo quizás no lo entiendas ahora pero ya lo a harás , pero no te dejes guiar por tu odio en los humanos existen excepciones no todos son unos mostros cuando llegues a la ciudad de rabanastre deberás contactar con un humano el es el único en ser aceptado en esta aldea y te ayudara a encontrar un forma de parar esta guerra´´.

Linge quiso protestar ella no creía en humanos distintos para ella todos eran los mismo pero fue decisión de la patriarca ella no podía negarse a la que la habían elegido.

La patriarca regreso a su trono y las vieras volvieron a sus labores por su parte linge se preparo para ir a su viaje equipando el arco algunas pociones y otros objetos de valor luego de eso se despidió de las demás vieras y salió a golmore jungle.

Luego de una gran caminata llego hasta la cuidad de rabanastre la cual había perdido su brillo y en canto a causa de la guerra muchas calles están en mal estado al igual que edificios ahora están viejos y sucios las calles están poblados de humanos y muchas otras razas , la mayoría de los negocios como la armería estaba lleno ya que la guerra obligaba a llevar siempre un arma ya que ir desarmado era fatal para cualquiera ,las calles también estaban custodiadas por guardias todo parecía una especie de cárcel en vez de una ciudad.

Linge se abrió paso hasta llegar a uno de los puentes de la ciudad y tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar viendo la población pasar y pasar de un lado a otro.

Linge ¨_por que estoy aquí detesto este lugar solo hay desgracia en sus calles la mayoría de los que están aquí se le puede ver su tristeza en sus cara incluso los mongoles que parecen felices siempre claro ellos están así por convivir con los humanos ellos tarde o temprano terminan dañado todo_ _alrededor ….. rayos estoy cansada de esperar por que no llega es est…¨_

¿? : ``disculpa eres linge ´´

Linge volteo : ``por fin eres….´´

Tyler : ``soy el amigo de las vieras tu debes ser linge yo soy Tyler un placer´´ estrechando su mano.

Linge se levanto y puso cara de enojada : `` tu eres el humano cierto será mejor que no me agás enojar se que tengo que trabajar con tigo humano peor no soportare tu estupideces comprendes y ¿no tienes nada mas extraño que ponerte verdad?´´

Tyler estaba vestido con un pantalón oscuro con varios trozos de armadura pegados a el en sus sintura lleva una especie de cinturón con varias cosas acopladas a el y una tira roja a su alrededor ,lleva una camisa y una chaqueta en sima y un capa que cubría todo su cuerpo junto a un sombrero de vaquero y por ultimo su cara esta cubierta solo dejando ver sus ojos verdes y parte de su cabello rubio y sus manos que eran guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos y con un parte metálica en sima .

Tyler parecía sonreír debajo de su mascara : ``es cierto odia a los humanos tal y como me dijeron ´´

Linge : ``bien quede vemos hacer primero entre mas rápido me a aleje de los humanos será mejor ´´

Tyler : ``bien primero debemos ir a la taberna que esta cerca de aquí allí debo encontrarme con alguien que tiene información para nosotros´´

Linge : `` y por que eh de confiar en ti humano ´´

Tyler : `` por dos razones soy amigo de las vieras y estas sola en esta ciudad´´

Linge quiso protestar pero tenia razón así que acepto y ambos fueron camino a la taberna de rabanastre.

**RABANASTRE/TABERNA **

Mientras Tyler y linge se dirigían a entrar a la taberna Tyler noto aun soldado llevar consigo a un pequeño conejo de gizas plain enjaulado se veía muy maltratado y si algo que no le gustaba a Tyler era el maltrato a otros ``Linge podrías esperarme adentro debo encargarme de algo´´ .

Linge : ``date prisa ´´ dijo entrando a la taberna.

Tyler siguió al guardia sin que este lo viera esta hasta llegar al barrio bajo una pequeña tienda y vendió el pequeño conejo cuando el guardia se retiro Tyler quiso investigar que era esa tienda y se acerco haber que era se sorprendió cuando cio muchos conejos enjaulado y otros animales todos muy mal heridos vio que un seeq llevaba a una chica que se resistía contra su voluntad la chica tenia el pelo oscuro y llevaba una especie de armadura y una funda de una larga espada y un símbolo en su espalda en forma de /), Tyler se apresuro y entro en la tienda rompiendo la puerta el seeq se alerto rápidamente de su presencia y intento atacarlo dejando a la chica en el suelo pero Tyler saco una espada cubierta por su capa que estaba en su cintura por la parte de su espalda con rápido movimiento el seep quedo en piso con un brazo menos Tyler le había cortado el brazo con la espada esta la guardo de nuevo y fue hasta la chica.

Tyler : ``estas bien ´´

¿? : ``si gracias ¿quien eres tu ?´´

Tyler : `` oh mi nombre es Tyler ´´

Rina : `` oh mucho gusto mi nombre es Rina dime que haces aquí´´

Tyler creo que eso te lo pregunto yo no ´´

Rina : ``si es cierto estoy aquí para llevar a un lugar seguro a estos animales con la guerra los soldados lo capturan y los obligan a pelear con fieras contras la que no tiene oportunidad es horrible lo que hacen algunos por dinero´´

Tyler : `` ni que lo digas vamos saquémoslo de aquí ´´

¿? : `` no tan rápido ´´

Tyler volteo a ver a un grupo de seeq enfrente de ellos: ``ahora pagaran lo que le hicieron a mi hermano ´´

Tyler saco su espada y dio una extra a Rina ambos listo para luchar.

**Rabanastre / Taberna**

Linge se sentó en una de las mesas y pido algo de beber ya había pasado 10 minutos desde que Tyler se había marchado ¨_donde rayos se metió este tonto que cree que lo siguiere todo el tiempo mas le vale aparecer pronto ¨ _ ella rompió su pensamiento para mirar que el tabernero peleaba con un extraño hombre con armadura y una gran espada en su espalda y de cabello rubio largo.

Tabernero :`` ya te dije si no me pagas pronto no te dejare entrar aquí ´´

¿? : ``Oh vamos solo por hoy mañana te pagare lo juro ´´

Tabernero : ``de que sirve la palabra de un ladrón ´´

¿? : ``Oye no me insulte solo tomo lo que me pertenece cuando un cliente no me recompensa debidamente´´

Tabernero : `` si claro pero si no me pagas mañana no entras aquí entiendes rizos de oro´´

¿? Enojado : ``ya no me llames así te pagare cuando reciba la paga de hoy vale tonto sin cerebro´´

Tabernero :`` no tendré cerebro pero si dinero ´´

Linge : ``del dinero solo viven los humanos ´´

Tabernero confundido : ``eh ´´

¿? : ``VES LA SEÑORITA TIEN RAZON ´´

De repente el sujeto d ella armadura se puso enfrente de linge.

¿? : ``Hola preciosa quieres un trago ´´

Linge : ``esfúmate humano no quiero verte´´

¿? : ``Eh o si no había notado que eras un viera un así eres muy hermosa que dices un trago ´´

Linge enojada tomo una jarra y la echo en la cara del sujeto lo cual toda la taberna vio y comenzaron a reírse de el .

¿? : `` OYE CONEJA QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACERME ESTO ´´ Gritando

Linge se levanto también enojada : ``ASI Y QUE ERES TU UN SUPER HUMANO SOLO ERES UNO MAS ASI QUE SARA MEJOR QUE TE VALLAS O TE ATRAVESARE CON UNA MIS FLECHAS´´

¿? : ``ASI QUISIERA VER LO ´´

Tabernero enojado :`` BASTA LOS DOS TOP SERA MEJOR QUE TE CARMES O TE SACO VE Y SUBE ALA PARTE ALTA DE LA TABERNA AHORA´´

¿? : `` Ya nos veremos coneja ´´

Linge reprimió el deseo de destruirlo y se sentó de nuevo a esperar a Tyler mientras Top se sentó en la parte alta de la taberna al parecer esperaba un cliente.

RABANASTRE /BARRIO BAJO

Una gran explosión y so temblar el piso y a sus habitantes uno de los negocios del lugar estallo con una fuerte explosión dejando todo ardiendo en llamas.

Tyler : ``valla estuvo cerca´´

Rina subiendo los animales a una carreta : ``si pero logramos salvar a estos pobres animales ahora los llevaremos a un lugar seguro´´

Tyler : ``llevaremos´´

Rina :``pertenezco a una organización que se encarga de ayudar a los animales afectados por la guerra cuyo hogares han sido destruidos´´

Tyler : ``es impresionante yo estoy algo parecido busco ayuda para intentar terminar la guerra´´

Rina :`` oh y que eres mercenario o algo así ´´

Tyler :``no solo soy alguien que le gusta la paz sueño con un mundo sin guerra y que todas las raza vivan sin odio pero parece que nunca llegara a ser ´´

Rina :`` no te rindas ese es tu sueño intenta alcanzarlo como yo eh pertenecer a la organización de protección animal de isvalis ´´

Tyler : ``muy bien por cierto eres muy buena con la espada donde lo aprendiste ´´

Rina : `` mi padre el era soldado y me enseño a usarla pero fue llamado a la guerra y murió hace 3 años ´´dijo triste.

Tyler : `` oh lo lamento se lo que se siente´´

Rina alegre : `` o no te preocupes y tu dime como rayos hiciste eso explosión fue increíble´´

Tyler : `` o eso es un poco de magia negrea es todo o no recordé que me esperan dios debe estar furiosa bueno fue un placer ayudar espero verte en mi camino adiós ´´

Rina :``espera toma este conejo no quiere ir con los otros parece que te tomo cariño digo si quieres quedártelo no es que quiera darte e bueno que….´´

Tyler : `no te preocupes yo cuidare de el ´´tomando el conejo este parecía reaccionar feliz.

Rina : ``bueno adiós Tyler espero verte pronto ´´dijo marchándose.

Tyler : ``bueno amigo es hora de irnos´´. Dijo buscando la salida de los barrios bajos.

**RABANASTRE/TABERNA**

Tyler entro con el pequeño conejo y fue hasta donde estaba linge sentada.

Linge enojada : ``por fin llegas ya me iba a ir ´´

Tyler : oh vamos s¡ eres mi cita como te dejaría esperando´´ dijo en tono de broma.

Linge con cara de muerte : ``será mejor que no sigas con tus bromas´´ dijo lentamente

Tyler : ``oh vamos no tienes sentido del humor, bueno es hora de curar amiguita´´

Linge : ``con quien hablas´´

Tyle subió al conejo en la mesa : ``es un conejo de gizas plain suelen vivir hay en época de sequia´´

Linge ``…´´

Tyler : `` lo encontré en un tienda en el barrio bajo lo usaban como carnada para diversión´´

Linge : `` clásico de los humanos se aprovechan de las especies mas débiles´´

Tyler : ``tienes razón pero no todos somos tan horribles´´

Linge :`` lo dices por ti me imagino ´´

Tyler : ``no en ese lugar conocí a una chica que quería darles un lugar seguro ella es una buena persona no es como la mayoría´´ dijo mientras curaba al conejo.

Linge : ``supongo ´´

Tyler : ``bien ya esta amiguita estas mejor ´´ el conejo respondió saltando de un lado a otro.

Linge : ``parece que gustan los animales es raro ver humanos no estén interesados en humanos´´

Tyler : `` yo considero a todas especies amiga somos seres vivos en un mundo todos somos parte de algo en fin muchos me consideran raro pero yo considero a los animales como una familia para mi ´´

Linge estaba sorprendida aun que lo oculto en su vida jamás había oído hablar así de un humano. Pero aun falta mucho para convencer a la viera.

Tyler : `` bien es hora de volver al trabajo veamos donde esta ah haya esta mi contacto vamos´´ levantadose linge lo siguió.

Tyler fue hasta un hombre sentado en la parte superior de la taberna.

Tyler : ``tu debes ser top cierto el mercenario ´´

Top se levanto y cuando miro a Tyler vio a linge.

``TU ´´ Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tyler :``que ya se conocían´´

Linge : ``por desgracia´´

Top : `` vamos coneja de mal genio ´´

Linge enojada :```como ´´Tyler la paro de que lo golpeara.

Tyler : ``espera tienes la información que te pedí´´

Top : ``si asi es un mapa detallado de las minas de ozome plain con la posición de todos los guardias y coas a importante todo por 40.000 giles´´

Tyler : `` bien toma ´´lanzado un bolsa de monedas en la mesa ´´

Top :``bien es un placer a ser negocios con tigo ´´ tomado la bolsa y entregando el mapa a Tyler.

Tyler : ``eh oído que eres bueno en la lucha dime nos prestarías tus servicios en la minas te pagare 10.000 giles cada vez que te necesitemos que te parece´´

Top :`` lo siento pero ahora tengo otros asuntos pendientes ´´

Linge :`` de cualquier forma no queremos tu presencia aquí ´´

TOP :``OH expresas tus sentimientos por mi que lindo ´´

Linge enojada ; ``AHORA SI ´´

Tyler :``espera linge cálmate ´´ sujetándola

Linge : ``quita tus manos de mi humano´´ lanzándolo al piso y sacando su arco apuntando a top ``ahora quien es una coneja´´

Top :``jeje dispara ´´

Linge : ``tu lo pediste ´´lanzado la flecha contra el pero sorpresivamente la sujeto considerando la distancia tan corta `` que ´´ dijo en confusión.

Top : ``no subestimes a un mercenario´´

Tabernero :``YA ESOTY ALTO DIJE QUE NO MAS PELEAS FUERA´´

Top :``oh espera mira tengo para pagarte´´

Tabernero :`` en ese caso ven conmigo ´´dijo con una sonrisa´.

Top : ``adiós coneja´´

Linge enojada : ``ya veras canario raro te desplumare algún día ´´

Tyler se levanto adolorido el conejo saltando en sus pies : ``ha u no tienes que ser tan ruda´´

Linge : ``…´´

Tyler : ``bueno ya tenemos el mapa ahora debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche ´´

Linge y el salieron de la taberna dejando a top gozar de su dinero.

**RABANASTRE/POSADERA**

Posadero :``bien 2 habitaciones son 50 gill por cada una´´

Linge :``¿gill? ´

Tyler : ``es dinero, tenga 100 gill ´´

Posadero :`` muy bien que disfrute su estancia´´.

Mientras Tyler y linge caminaban por el pasillo Tyler parecía tener algo de fiebre y tosía mucho un que el se comportar como fuera normal y linge no desaprovecho la o oportunidad para decirle lo mejor que eran las vieras en frente de los humanos.

Linge : ``ja las vieras nunca nos enfermamos y si lo hacemos nos curamos rápido a diferencia de los humanos nosotras tenemos el mas vida que ustedes´´.

Tyler por primera vez se quedo en silencio y entro a su cuarto no sin decir buenas noches a linge, esto confundió a linge pero no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo su camino a su habitación.

Mientras

**OZOME PLAIN**

Rina era acompañada de un amigo de la infancia llamado hiro quien llevaba la carreta con los animales para ser atendidos en su campamento ubicado en ozome plain cerca del la entrada a golmore jumgle.

Para su sorpresa ambos vieron una cortina de humo salir de entre las rocas y corrieron a ver que pasaba la sorpresa el campamento esta ardiendo en llamas y todos muertos era obviamente un ataque de soldados todos estaban en piso sin moverse rina corrió así el que era como su padre que estaba gravemente herido.

Rina : `` Conis que paso quien hizo esto ´´

Conis : ``fuer…..ron e-llos- los sol-dados debes debes irte rápido vo-veran pronto vete rápido logramos live-rrar a los animales en golmore rápido…´´ en ese momento murió.

Rina :`` conis conis CONIS ´´´grito y comenzó a llorar hiro se apresuro y trato de levantarla.

Hiro :``vamos rina tenemos que irnos rápido los soldados vienen´´

RIna : ``no quiero dejarlo aquí ´´

Hiro : ``rina por favor el hubiera querido que te fueras el no quería a que nada te sucediera ahora ven ´´

Hiro por fin la había levanto y corrieron hasta la carreta con los animales y se alejaron lo mas posible del hay mientras lo hacían rina veía como otra vez su hogar era arrasado por culpa de la guerra.

Fin del capitulo.


End file.
